


Only Your Lips, Forget the Bet

by lokistark



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokistark/pseuds/lokistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bet was won. Tony Stark, of course, had won it. Loki Laufeyson had finally given up his pride and left himself be lost in the immense, stupidly great pleasure Stark’s body was giving him. And damn if that wouldn’t have payback later… {Not anywhere nearly safe for work, or anyone below 50 years old because shit that’s SO NSFW it hurts}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (The Game is On)

Anthony Edward Stark, Natasha Romanoff and Loki Laufeyson. In a bet. That just couldn’t come out well, could it? Fine, Tony had to confess, Loki didn’t know Natasha knew who would win, and the Widow wasn’t aware Loki wouldn’t win, which crossed the line of confusing. It came to be funny, actually. It all started off in a strip-poker game between Natasha and Loki, Tony was merely watching it. Then they begun to talk and shit hit the fan.

Tony came out with the ‘I can seduce you whenever I want, Reindeer’ chat upon Loki, who laughed at the pathetic mortal. Why, he was a good liar, for he knew it was true that Stark could and would seduce him anywhere, anytime it pleased the man. But he just wouldn’t admit it to himself, let alone anyone else. But Tony knew better, and so did Natasha, the skilled spy who came out with the idea of a bet. Of that kind of bet.

“Boys, boys. Let’s make a deal. A bet.” Tony raised one eyebrow, clearly interested, as she spoke. Loki frowned in confusion. “Whoever confesses their weakness or love to the other first loses. The other one wins a prize of choice, money do not count.” Laughing loudly, Loki nodded. He was so going to be into this. And so would Tony.

“Mother of fuck, yes.” Tony was immediately eager.

“Valhalla be my witness, I am into this bet thing!” Loki laughed, knowing he would certainly win.

“We gotta decide a prize, y’know.” The brown haired man said, winking. Natasha scoffed.

“Oh, this is between you both and you only. I’m out.”

With a final look between Loki and Stark—a look of a huge mixture of lust, defiance, daring, outrageous danger and lascivious feelings—, it had begun. The game was on.


	2. A Very Welcome Feeling

The first thing Stark notices when his eyes open is that he isn’t wearing anything but a pillow to cover his… Uhm… You got it. The second thing is that he isn’t alone and there is the sound of a delicate, feminine snorting beside him and he thinks ‘Hell yeah, I got laid. Who’s it?’ because he honestly can’t remember. Then the voice starts sounding all too familiar as Romanoff mumbles into her deep, drink-induced sleep. ‘Oh. Shit. No I didn’t.’

But then flashes and large pieces of the previous night came to his mind and he smirked, suddenly feeling Loki’s presence there, just beside him. The God didn’t snort or mumble, but he drooled. A pool of water marked his pillow, Stark notices, and laughs. “Oh Lokes.” Just there he remembers about the bet, and Romanoff stripping and fucking damn she pole danced so well.

“What… Is… It… Stark?” Loki mumbled into sleep, threatening, and it came out so deep and harsh i kind of scared Tony and sent chills up and down his spine frenetically. 

“Uh, sorry there, didn’t know you were awake. Go back to sleep, Rock of Ages, don’t bother.” He resisted the urge to laugh and almost choked.

“Now I can not.” The raven haired one growled into his pillow. “What is this… Ache inside my head…? How do I get rid of this, Stark? You are the one who knows of drinking and fainting afterwards, as well as its collateral effects. Tell me or I swear to dear Valhalla I shall split your skull open.” This was truly angering the God, this pain. 

“Ok ok, no splitting skulls open. Have an Advil.” Well, that should be Advil’s slogan from that moment on. This thought made Tony laugh a bit.

“What is Advuil?”

“Advil, Lokes.” He thought for a second because the pain got him slow and he felt sick to the stomach. “it’s a… Headache murderer. Monster medicine, very good, y’know.”

Loki was visibly confused. “Monster medicine.” He repeated, processing the words quickly. “I assume it shall end the pain which threatens to consume my temples.” Tony chuckled, Loki’s way of speaking always amused him, but he’d never tell.

“Hell yeah.”

~

Later that evening, night even, Tony, Loki and Nat joined for one more of their meetings. They didn’t know exactly why they did it—it started when Natasha was at the Stark Tower taking care of SHIELD business and Loki entered the room, leaving her startled because she knew nothing, and Tony thought maybe playing Twister would calm the both of them down so it just kind of happened—, but it was crazily fun. Each night was a different game.

“Bottle game?”

“What is that?” Loki asked, for a change.

“Well. Care to explain, Stark?” Natasha looked but unamused.

“You’re joking. Seriously, you don’t know what bottle game is? Truth or dare?”

“Ah. Truth or dare.”

“It pretty much explains itself, Reindeer. Truth or dare, you either tell us a truth or we defy you to somethin’.”

Something clicked into Tony’s mind right when he said those last few words. The goddamn bet. “No, wait.” He stopped abruptly, making Natasha slightly jump on her seat.

“Goddammit Stark, what is it?”

“The bet, guys.” Seriously, she thought. He remembered that now?! Loki groaned, pleased.

“Oh. That is true. I have a bet to win still.” Stark muttered a quick ‘in your dreams’ before Tasha begun to undress them. “What in Hela do you think you are doing, Romanoff?!”

“Tasha, you want, it’ll cost you, y’know.” Tony wasn’t no cheap whore. Jokes apart, Natasha laughed.

“C’mon, tease each other! I want to feel this room getting hotter, c’moooon…~” She pleaded, but of course, it was the vodka speaking for her brain. Not a damn chance Agent Romanoff would say that for herself.

Loki looked into Stark’s eyes and Tony swallowed dry. He wasn’t willing to lose that bet for a word. Loki leaned in then, his chest bare to eyes, glowing pale under the artificial night of the room. His eyes had a sparkle that practically screamed that the night promised fun.

Tony, on his side, was more than ready for anything Loki could concoct. His body leaned back under the God’s touch and he left all of it go, but he wouldn’t say he loved Loki or confess any dirty secret.

Not just yet.

The raven haired God chuckled, hearing all of his thoughts, knowing his plans but his vision was blurred because of all the alcohol. Natasha laughed as they kissed and their hands explored each other’s bodies, and moans were shared, the room did get very hot (which was ironic, because Loki was part Frost Giant)(ok, that comment was ironic because of the IRONic part, but moving on).

She couldn’t stand the sight of the pair of men like that, so she just went for it, devoid of any shame, and yelled “OFF WITH THY CLOTHES!”, then Loki begun to laugh and so did Tony then there was no stopping anything anymore. They were all incredibly drunk and, literally, there was so much alcohol in their system even JARVIS was having an overdose of it.

The room smelled like vodka, cigarettes and sex. It all lingered in the air as a heavy curtain of lust, from the three of them because Natasha was pretty turned on (to be honest, she didn’t care, there were two hot guys practically fucking before her). Tony took Loki’s pants away from him, tossing them in a clumsy pace to the ground.

Loki laughed because he was wearing fucking nothing below that, then they started to laugh again.

“Wooo, Loki, you really…” Natasha choked between laughs. “… Got a huge spear there, huh?”

Tony was dying from asphyxia. “And to think… Fury said… PUT DOWN THE SPEAR…” Loki rolled off the bed with that because he was hard as fuck indeed and the joke was just fit.

“Fuckin’ Hela.” He screamed, climbing up and kissing Tony’s lips, then everything went to hell. Tony’s hands trailed down Loki’s body, scratching his stomach and shit that would leave some marks, then Loki’s moans filled the room because Stark’s hands were stroking him and fuck, what was the bet again?

Natasha watched with lascivious eyes as they wanked each other off. “Fuck, fuck, o-oh… Loki, Loki, yes…” Tony moaned, accompanying Loki’s “Ah-ahhh, yes, ooh Stark!” and everything was such a mix of pleasures. They were slick in sweat, and they came about three times before the mouths went into the game.

It was in the fourth orgasm Tony decided he needed more.

Lowering himself to his knees, he spread the God’s legs apart and Natasha growled. Loki couldn’t see a thing, it was all blurred by the afterglow and the new pleasure and no more concentration was there, just Loki’s moans and a Stark’s mouth doing very interesting things to his cock.

God, that was a blowjob worthy of prize.

Loki came twice more before Tony took him off his mouth and collapsed by his side, Natasha already asleep and Loki whispered ‘I love you’. And then Tony groaned something about winning something before they passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sleepy when I wrote this ok. And I almost had a syncope of laughter. lol Enjoy! (I don't know when I'll update this one... :/ )

**Author's Note:**

> There's one more story that I don't know where the hell is going XD Enjoy anyway, doves.


End file.
